


Third Class SOLDIER Strife's Adventures in the Big City

by Munchkin47



Series: Cadet Strife's Adventures in the Big City [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchkin47/pseuds/Munchkin47
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Cadet Strife's Adventures in the Big City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800790
Comments: 56
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck, he was exhausted.

The nicest way to describe the Third Class exams was that it was a series of torture meant to weed out the weak, which explained why the theory exams were held the same day as the practicals, and they were scheduled back-to-back on six consecutive days – tactics and strategy, materia-wielding, swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship and battle simulations.

The last exam ended early this evening, and instead of crawling into his bunk so he could have his very well-deserved eight straight, he was here.

Here.

In Sephiroth’s bed.

Getting his dick sucked by the general himself.

This was an immense privilege, and possibly the hottest thing that has ever happened to him in the twenty years he had been alive. How many days and nights had he dreamt of the man touching him like that, how frequently had he wanked off to the sight of that man so close to him.

For the last six months, Cloud has simply been too busy. Between private lessons from his esteemed, highly skilled and unquestionably sadistic tutors who pushed him to the brink and back, regular classes and evening revisions, he had barely any time to wank off, let alone fuck.

It was not the lack of desire that caused him not to consummate the relationship fully, but for two things – one, he simply did not have the time or energy, and two, it was a matter of principle. They weren’t dating yet, but he was guessing that was all about to change.

Sephiroth had invited him to a quiet dinner at his apartment, and the moment Cloud had arrived, he knew that he had passed his exams. He wouldn’t know for sure for another three days, not officially anyway, but he _knew_.

It was all in the way Sephiroth’s green eyes radiated a quiet, smug pleasure.

Cloud had then grinned, and said, ‘I guess we’re dating now?’

Sephiroth had raised one eyebrow. ‘Are we?’ he asked cryptically with that poker face of his.

Dinner, then sex was a great way to celebrate the beginning of their new relationship, now that they were dating.

And yet …

He yawned.

Sephiroth pulled off, stared at him. ‘Did you just yawn?’

‘Nope,’ Cloud said.

He cannot believe he fucking yawned while his dick was getting sucked. Goddamnit. How the hell was he going to explain this one away?

In his defense though, dinner had run a little long as he recounted every heart-stopping question or maneuver he had been asked to perform, and he personally had a long one-sided conversation with himself dissecting every answer and every move. Sephiroth had merely listened with his slightly amused poker-face, making his way steadily through the three-course meal that he had ordered in.

Then Cloud had jumped into the shower. And the fact that he nearly fell asleep in the shower was an indicator that he was probably too tired for anything else tonight. That, and the fact that Sephiroth had to knock at his door to tell him that he had been in there forty minutes.

All right, so he’d probably fallen asleep in there more than once.

Which probably explained why as Sephiroth was pressing warm, wet kisses to the inside of his thigh, when he should have been moaning in ecstasy, but instead, he pretended to stretch his arms over his head and then pressed his forearm to his mouth to stifle that fucking yawn that came through.

His eyes fluttered closed.

He forced them to open. But they were so heavy, like cement. He closed his eyes again.

Just for two seconds, and he’ll be right as rain.

‘Cloud.’

Cloud snorted awake, and jerked so hard that his body twitched off the bed for a moment. He looked down. Sephiroth was not between his legs.

He was perched on his side, elbow against the pillow, watching Cloud carefully.

Cloud covered his face because he was certain it was close to exploding. In mortification, probably. Now that his soul mate knew that he was the kind of jackass that fell asleep when he was getting a blow job. And it wasn’t even a bad one in the first place. He looked down at himself.

How on Gaia could he still be this hard so close to passing out into unconsciousness?

He would not blame the general for breaking up with him. ‘Shit. I am so sorry.’

‘You’re tired,’ Sephiroth stated.

‘I am, yeah, a little bit. But I just got a second wind, I’ll be fine now—’

‘Sleep,’ Sephiroth said.

‘I can—’

‘Sleep,’ he repeated. ‘I’m not mad, I promise you. I should have taken your post-exam condition into consideration.’

‘I am so sorry,’ Cloud said, rubbing his eyes. The exam schedule was vicious – and for a reason. It was made that way to test the candidates’ mettle and resilience, and to simulate mission situations where they might have to forego sleep and rest but still needed to be at peak condition. All in all, he had gotten about ten hours of sleep in the last six days. ‘Can we take a—’

‘Raincheck?’

‘Yes, please,’ he said quietly, already half-drifting off.

Sephiroth sat up to pull the covers over Cloud. ‘Sleep,’ he said for the third time that evening.

Cloud closed his eyes. He did not need to be told the fourth time. He would make it up to Sephiroth in the morning. Or a few days later, whenever he eventually surfaced from sleep.

*

He did eventually wake up, buried under a mound of snowy white coverlets, naked as a jaybird and thirsty like all the fluid had drained from his body. He blinked at the fierce morning light, and saw that he was alone in the bed. The clock indicated that it was nearly eleven in the morning, but whether one night or two had elapsed it was uncertain.

He pulled himself to a sitting position, and felt his distended, sore tummy. His bladder was stretched to the limit, and he was on the verge of wetting himself on this bed if he didn’t relieve himself within the next five seconds.

And that would be all he needed to show his soul mate that he was a great bet in life and marriage – the one-two hit of wetting the bed and falling asleep during sex.

So he tumbled clumsily out of bed and just managed to hold it until he got to the bathroom.

Later, he found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Breakfast is in the fridge. Feel free to help yourself to anything in there and the pantry. I will see you in the evening._

Cloud took his time, and luxuriated in a bubble bath after his breakfast. After all, the SOLDIER candidates had the next three days off until their results came in. He sat in the bathtub for a while, eyeing his surroundings.

From what he could see, the apartment was spacious, but the furnishings were simple and neutral. It was more functional than ornamental, which said a lot about the man. Everything was neat and kept out of sight. There was a razor and toothbrush in a mug, and a black bottle of aftershave next to it.

Cloud stared at the bathroom cabinet under the sink.

He gazed at it for a while, unblinking.

He reared up suddenly from the bathtub, slid out of it and down to his knees, opened the cabinet.

Bottles of deodorant. Aftershave. Cologne. Unopened packs of toothbrushes and toothpaste. Soap. And a fuckload of shampoo, for some reason. He counted at least forty. What the hell did Sephiroth need with so much shampoo anyway?

Cloud thought about the general, and that waterfall of hair.

Ohhhh. Right.

There was nothing incriminating and remotely interesting so far, so he pulled on a clean terrycloth robe that hung on the back of the door.

He padded quietly into the bedroom and looked around. Then he opened up the bedside drawer and peered into it.

Instead of anything half as exciting as handcuffs and dildos, all he saw were condoms and lube. Neatly stacked side by side, and the condoms were still in the box. Still rather full.

Well, he supposed they haven’t had much time for any sort of horse-play, really. There had been a couple of furtive blowjobs here and there, and quick handjob or two, and once, a really intense bout of dry-humping that had led to both of them jizzing in their pants.

In the private bathroom in Genesis’s office.

Yeah, he didn’t want to remember that one. Especially when Genesis had walked into his office just as they finished. He took one look at them, grabbed Cloud by his collar, and literally threw him out of his office. He landed on his damp pants and all that.

He had found out later that Sephiroth had to send over a bottle of the finest Mideelian port and autographs from the _Loveless_ cast in order to get Genesis to stop swearing at the both of them each time they met.

He picked up his PHS and fired off his text to the contact he listed as Annoying Pain in My Ass in his phone. Not only because that it was true, but because it put him right on top of his contact list. _Hey, you don’t mind if I check out your apartment, do you?_

Sephiroth called him. ‘No, I don’t mind.’

‘Good morning to you too,’ Cloud said.

‘It’s half-past one. I’m having lunch with Angeal.’

‘Well, enjoy. Thanks. Um. Anything’s that off limits in your apartment? Or that you’d like me to stay out of?’

‘No. Feel free to peer in every drawer, and ransack every cabinet in the apartment,’ Sephiroth said dryly.

‘Hmmm,’ Cloud demurred, but rather suspiciously. ‘All right then. No takebacks.’

There was a low, sexy chuckle at the other end of the line. ‘No takebacks.’

‘Bye. And um, shall we have a … date tonight? I’ll make the plans.’

‘I’ll see you soon,’ Sephiroth said. And then even though he stopped talking, there was a promise of _something_ in the silence that was left behind. 

‘Mmm,’ Cloud said, his voice suddenly low and husky. Then he hung up.

Now that he had permission, it was time to go hunting.

He wandered out to the living area of the apartment. He’d been here before, a few times. Not too frequently, because it was too much temptation, and far too easy to fall into the general’s bed. So he had kept his visits short and polite, because if anything, he was a man of his word. No filthy shenanigans until they were officially dating.

Now that they were dating, it was time to find out more about the man who was his soul mate.

He started in the kitchen first. Looked through every cabinet, even if he had to stand on one of the chairs to reach the top. Regular kitchen appliances. Toaster on the countertop, a hot water kettle. Pots and pan stacked neatly inside the cabinet.

Nothing of note, really, unless you counted the half a dozen unopened boxes that was stored in various cabinets. A waffle iron. A juicer. Air fryer. A coffee machine. Cutlery. All in its boxes, still in the packaging. Pristine and untouched.

Hmm. Weird.

He sauntered over to the study and library, and glanced up at the enormous collection of books. So his now-boyfriend was a voracious reader, and a workaholic to boot. When did he have the time between his work and sexually harassing a now-Third Class SOLDIER to read?

Cloud moved closer to the collection of titles at eye-level. Sun Tzu’s _Art of War_. _War Strategies and Tactics_. _On War_. Machiavelli’s _The Prince. Art of War_ again, but illustrated. _Psychology for Soldiers_. The books weren’t just for show either. The spines were broken, and the pages well-thumbed. But they were also in great condition, and god forbid he find a dog-eared page.

His gaze skipped over the shelf and moved lower. Self-help books? He raised an eyebrow.

_Soul Mates: Mechanics and dynamics of a highly intricate biological system_

_Courting your soul mate in a modern world_

_How to get along with people when you’re an antisocial piece of shit_

Honestly, he laughed until his ribs split when his finger landed on the last one. The jacket cover drew his attention, because it was a bright yellow.

Cloud pulled out the book, and flipped through it. It looked unread. Untouched, actually.

On the first page, there was a scribbled note.

_Dear Sephiroth,_

_Happy 24 th birthday. Fuck you. Read this. You need it._

_Love, Gen._

He put back the book and looked curiously through the desk drawers, but there was nothing unusual, save for ruthlessly organized stationery inside them.

He walked down the hallway. He knew one of the bedrooms was a guest room, but the one adjacent to Sephiroth’s bedroom he had never been into before.

Who knew what he kept in that room. Or who.

Cloud shuddered.

Maybe he was a pervert with deviant sexual tastes. Maybe the room was a full-fledged sex dungeon with strange harnesses and surfaces to entertain every kink under the sun.

Cloud pushed the door open slowly.

It … was not a sex dungeon, to both his relief and disappointment.

It was only a bedroom. One that mirrored Sephiroth’s. It had an ensuite bathroom, but it did not have the amenities that could be found in the guest room. In fact, it looked like a blank slate. Nothing on the walls, nothing in the drawers. Empty dresser and cabinets.

And in the wardrobe, dozens upon dozens of unopened boxes, large and small.

Cloud stared at them.

Was his soul mate a secret shopaholic with bad habits of buying things he did not need?

Most of them didn’t even belong in the bedroom. There was a sewing machine, a golf set. A massive stand mixer. A hairdryer. A laptop. A jewelry box.

What the fuck was all this?

Very slowly, he backed out of the room, and shut the door.

This would definitely have to come up in conversation later, he knew. But for now, he decided to get dressed, and plan for the night ahead.

Assuming that Sephiroth’s explanation about his secret shopaholic habit wasn’t going to be a deal breaker, Cloud would keep an open mind for now.

Because after their official first date tonight, they were going to bang. For real.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud closed his eyes as the evening breeze hit his face, and it brought an unexpected grin. This was _the_ life, he thought. Sitting in Sephiroth’s snazzy car with the top down, cruising down the streets, exceeding the speed limit by just a hair, heading towards the restaurant that Cloud had booked for dinner.

And his date …

Cloud snuck a look at the man behind the wheel, dressed so snappily in a tailored suit, buttoned at the waist. That crisp white shirt he was wearing underneath wasn’t buttoned all the way to the top either, as if Sephiroth clearly knew what turned Cloud on. The cheeky fucker.

The man was so hot, so … edible. Cloud would bend down right now and blow him if not for the fact that he was eager to keep his stomach empty for the incoming feast.

To distract himself, he looked out the window. If he was any less cool, he would be holding onto his spikes so the wind wouldn’t batten them down, and clench his thighs so he didn’t get his panties wet.

This was so fucking awesome!

It had finally sunk in – he, Cloud Strife of Nibelheim, country boy and cadet, but now cadet no more, was _the_ fated soul mate of General Sephiroth, the Silver General, whose name was synonymous with the SOLDIER program, the pretty boy extraordinaire with a talent for wielding a sword in his hand and the one in his pants. 

This night was going to be brilliant, and it would be best first date in the history of first dates. After all, he was the vaunted general’s soul mate. He was going to blow the man’s socks off with the arrangements for their date, and then proceed to give him the best sex of his life by humping the shit out of Sephiroth later that evening.

Sephiroth pulled the car to a stop.

Man, even the way he handled the car was sexy. Those long fingers on the steering wheel, the engine purring under him. Sephiroth eyed the restaurant, and the smile he sent Cloud’s way was so satisfying. ‘Great choice for tonight.’

‘I know, right?’ Cloud lifted an eyebrow. Sephiroth handed the keys over to the valet as they exited the car. Man, this place was classy. It even had valet parking and shit.

‘How did you know that I like this place?’ Sephiroth asked, and Cloud had to look up at that arresting face rather than the generously bared expanse of flesh above the V of his shirt.

After the tiniest hesitation, Cloud tucked his arm into the crook of Sephiroth’s, as they made their way into the restaurant. ‘Well …’

He tried not to recall that moment earlier in the day where he had to lower himself and prostrate to the all-knowing devil, but he knew it was worth it the very second he had knocked at Genesis’s office door. There was a sharp bark of ‘What the hell is it now?’ but Cloud swallowed his nervousness and said, ‘Genesis? This is Cloud.’

The door was yanked open and Genesis stood there, devilish grin on his face, eyes already sparking with mischief. Horns sprouting from the side of his head would have completed the look. ‘How can I help you today, Cloud?’ Genesis said in honeyed tones, as if he was ready for a round of epic entertainment.

‘Um, just wanted to ask for your opinion on a couple of things.’

Genesis pulled open the door and stepped back, and gestured to the visitor’s chair with a flourish. Cloud sat down even as Genesis tried to slam the door in Zack’s face. ‘Dude, not cool,’ Zack said, slightly crossly.

‘I didn’t see you there,’ Genesis blatantly lied, then went back to sit down on his own chair.

Cloud asked Genesis about Sephiroth’s hobbies, favorite restaurant and ran down the list of date night ideas which Genesis either vetoed or laughed at. Genesis had recommended a restaurant, and Cloud pulled out his PHS to Moogle this place. Apparently, fine Wutaian cuisine was a thing, and this was a six-star place, which he assumed that meant he was going to have to shell out some big bucks.

He didn’t quite mind. But if he was going to spend big, he was going to eat all of it, and leave nothing on the plates, not even the garnishes. Heck, if the fancy swan napkins were edible, he was going to eat the hell out of it.

Cloud wasn’t a big spender. His monthly stipend was carefully put away and saved, since food and board was all covered while he attended the program anyway. And while his mouth was reluctant to express his gratitude, he wanted to be able to say thank you to his mentors for their help. He wanted to start with Sephiroth first, because, well … they were soul mates.

And … they were dating now.

‘Don’t worry,’ Genesis said.

‘About what?’ Cloud looked up from his PHS.

‘When Sephiroth asks me what you like, I’ll tell him everything.’ Genesis’s face was smug, and that smirk was cocksure.

‘You don’t know what I like,’ Cloud scoffed at him.

‘Hah!’ Genesis laughed, as if Cloud was telling him a ripper of a joke. ‘Try me, you little shit.’ He leaned forward, arms folded on his desk over his paperwork, his eyes intense and challenging.

Cloud crossed his arms across his chest defiantly, confidently. ‘Go on, go ahead. What do I like?’

‘You like Sephiroth’s humongous dick.’

Cloud choked-laughed, while next to him Zack snorted. ‘Even I know that. Of course Spikey likes it that his man’s hung. If Aerith was a man and I was gay for her I would love it if she had a massive dick. You can’t do anything with a small dick.’

‘Stop saying the word “dick”,’ Cloud said to Zack, then turned to Genesis rather primly. ‘I like his personality.’ 

‘Yeah, his personality is sparkling. Wonderful conversationalist, that man,’ Genesis said dryly. ‘I know you like greasy burgers and fries, and that you hate PT with every fiber of your being.’

‘You’re not wowing me so far, Genesis,’ Cloud said, buffed his fingernails on his shirt and sighed dramatically.

‘What a yawn-fest,’ Zack grinned.

‘Fine,’ Genesis said. ‘I didn’t want to say this in polite company, but—’

‘And you think I’m polite company?’ Zack grinned. ‘Sick.’ He lifted a hand, and Cloud high-fived him. Genesis scowled.

‘All right then. Your favorite flavor of ice-cream is chocolate mint. You really like checking out yourself in the mirror. And when you do, you always check that your hair is still standing up. And speaking of, you like Sephiroth’s hair despite the fact you constantly shit on him about it. You secretly like the idea of dating your hot boss, and your favorite body part of his are his manly tiddies—’

‘All right, all right!’ Cloud yelled, felt himself flushing a deep red and his ears heat up. ‘Stop talking, stop. I got it, I got it. You know me better than I know myself.’

‘Manly … what … Sephiroth doesn’t have titties,’ Zack drifted off, almost confusedly.

Genesis positively smirked at him.

Back inside the restaurant, Cloud merely smiled, and said, ‘I … asked around.’

The haughty-looking maître d’ took one look at the general and bowed so deeply Cloud thought he was pulling some sort of newfangled yoga pose. Then he straightened, caught sight of Cloud’s outfit, and froze. ‘I’m sorry,’ he almost stammered. ‘Our dress code specifies that all gentlemen must be attired in jackets.’

Cloud blinked, and looked down at himself. He thought he looked nice tonight. He had gotten the sky-blue shirt from the Sector 2 Discount Emporium for 75gil, which was the most expensive thing he owned in his wardrobe. The charcoal slacks was an old one of his uncle’s, and Cloud had inherited it when the man had died, which his mother had then altered to fit him.

He thought he looked good. ‘Er … all right. I guess I could go … buy a jacket nearby?’

The maître d’ blinked, then his gaze shifted to Sephiroth, who was standing just slightly behind Cloud. Cloud couldn’t see Sephiroth’s face, but judging from the cold wind that ruffled slightly through his hair, could certainly guess the intent, because the next thing that maître d’ said was, ‘That won’t be necessary, my apologies. This way please, sirs.’

The restaurant was … not what he had expected.

Back in Nibelheim, there was this steakhouse called The Ship. It was gloriously tacky, its entire décor made out of various fishing equipment and implements – harpoons, nets, fishing rods. It was nice and kitschy, and Cloud always got a kick out of it. He worked there as a waiter for a summer when he was fifteen, and he had been so proud that he worked at the most expensive restaurant in town.

He had only dined in The Ship once, when he had treated his ma to the meal before he left for Midgar. They pointed out the napkins folded like little hats. She had ordered the cheesy chicken and he a well-done steak, and the total had eaten a nice chunk into his small savings. Sure the chicken was a little chewy and the cheese tasted suspiciously like the plastic stuff that his mother threw on their sandwiches, and the steak felt like cardboard, but it was pretty cool as far as experiences went.

This place looked like it existed on an entirely different astral plane. The décor was comparatively simple, with dark wood paneling and stained floors, with curlicues and swirls of brass and gold on the walls. He was handed a menu, which was basically a crease-free piece of cream paper, and items were listed on the front and back.

Cloud looked at it, and realized his first problem. The menu items were printed in Wutaian, and Cloud had no fucking idea how to pronounce them, even. And under the name of each dish, he barely understood the description in English. What the fuck was _slow-cooked duck flesh with crispy rendered skin with an infusion of salted plum sauce encased in gold leaf cage_? 

Then with a sudden jerk he brought the piece of paper closer to his nose. Were his eyes tricking him or was he missing the decimal point in the three-digit numbers displayed next to the dishes?

That could not be right. How could the cheapest thing on the menu, something called _confit truffle and egg ribbon soup with wood fungus, fresh spring onion and bamboo salt_ be 105gil?

He squinted at the numbers. Not a single decimal point to be found.

Holy shit. Hoooollyyyy shiiiiiiit. Ifrit’s flaming ballsack.

Was it too late to say that he shit his pants and they needed to go home immediately?

Sephiroth hadn’t even glanced at the menu. He didn’t even bother picking it up. ‘I recommend the tasting menu. I rather enjoy it.’

Cloud’s gaze shot straight to the middle. The signature tasting menu was _fifteen courses showcasing the best of seasonal produce and innovative cooking techniques, each dish carefully curated by our head chef and paired with the best wines as chosen by our master sommelier._

It came in at a whopping 650gil.

For a single person.

What.

The.

Fuck.

If he went with it too it would be 1300gil. For dinner.

He wondered if they would be able to leave the restaurant if he simply went into a dead faint, because he was feeling quite light-headed at the moment. How could anything be so expensive? That amount was literally his stipend for four months.

Four months. One dinner.

One dinner. Four months.

No matter which way he sliced it, this was not something he could afford. Maybe he could get something cheaper to eat. Did they charge for tap water in a glass in this very fancy joint?

He could feel himself perspiring as he looked down the menu frantically, mentally calculating how much this dinner would make a dent in his bank account. He was in full panic mode and hadn’t realized that the waiter had arrived at their table, and Sephiroth had already opened his mouth. ‘The signature tasting menu for the both of us, please. And your finest prestige cuvee, as well.’

‘We have a bottle of a 1959 Don Pomeranian in the cellar, sir.’

‘That will do,’ Sephiroth said, and then the waiter swiftly departed, and Cloud could swear he felt cold sweat dripping down his spine and his shirt was now drenched. So now not only did he have to cough up 1300gil, he would have to pay for the butt-hole rippingly expensive champagne?

Cloud found his mind racing to various possibilities of this working out.

They were definitely going to bang tonight, but was it offensive if he asked Sephiroth to pay him based on his performance? They’d messed around enough for Cloud to know that he would do a reasonably good job.

Cloud started fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeves, and then was reminded of the green initial on his wrist.

Yes, definitely offensive. Selling his body for this dinner was definitely out of the question.

Maybe he could ask for a loan, based on his performance?

Why was he still thinking about exchanging sex for money?

It was a mark of how desperate he was, probably.

He was sweating so hard that his underwear felt wet. Had he just pissed himself or …?

No, no. It was just plain old cold, nervous sweat.

Sephiroth placed his hand on Cloud’s, and smiled at him. ‘Thank you in advance for dinner.’


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud’s hand started spasming, and his legs began twitching, as if his body was getting ready to do a runner.

Yes, that could work. They could dine and dash. That was an option, was it not?

No one would recognize them anyway.

Yeah.

Him with his spiky haircut.

Sephiroth with that hair … that outfit … his flashy car … his reputation.

Cloud squeezed his eyes closed.

OK, there was nothing to it. He would have to ask Sephiroth to pay. Even though Cloud was the one who had invited him to this restaurant. He didn’t mind spending the next twelve months paying the man back, with additional sexual favors.

But instead all the came out of his mouth was, ‘Uh … I … yeah … um.’

‘I am completely in your care tonight,’ Sephiroth said. ‘I left my wallet at home.’

Cloud’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. ‘Oh, right then.’ His ensuing laughter was so loud and hysterical and long and completely unexpected and jittery that was hurting even his own ears. His entire face was twitching.

He was going to kill Genesis. He didn’t know how, but it was going to be done. He had to do this world a favor and rid it of this horribly sadistic miscreant.

Wait, Genesis. Could he somehow call Genesis and get him to come and discreetly pay the bill, maybe?

Maybe he should get his best friend to pick up the tab instead. Zack would be nice and empathetic, and he was a First Class SOLDIER. He would be semi-loaded, right?

While the wheels in his head spun frantically, it must have been such a pathetic sight that Sephiroth took pity on him, after a dark little chuckle.

‘Dinner is on me, darling. Congratulations on your promotion to Third Class,’ he said.

Cloud kicked him under the table. Not hard, but firmly enough that there was an audible thud. ‘You bastard.’

‘Consider it payback for last night,’ Sephiroth said, the corner of his lips quirking upwards. His long leg came back to curl around Cloud’s.

Cloud did not know relief could the best thing in this world – better than passing the Third Class exam, better than going on a date with a handsome man, better than sex.

Wait, no. That remains to be seen.

‘Thank you,’ Cloud breathed. ‘Um. May I buy dessert?’

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow. ‘Of course.’

‘But not here,’ Cloud said quickly.

‘Not here,’ Sephiroth said smoothly.

Cloud breathed a little more smoothly now. It was a lot easier to take in his surroundings, and to enjoy the experience instead of worrying how he was going to have to whore himself out in order to pay for dinner.

After the champagne had been served, Sephiroth lifted his crystal flute. ‘A toast to your very well-deserved promotion.’

Cloud clinked his glass against Sephiroth’s. ‘Thank you very much. And now that we’re dating, I’d like to toast to the future success of our relationship too.’

‘Gladly,’ Sephiroth said, and Cloud beamed at the man.

Twenty minutes later Cloud realized he was much less impressed.

Apparently fine Wutaian cusine meant that tiny little bits of cat food that was served on massive plates. The tiny serving amounted to about two bites. He counted. It wasn’t hard at all.

When the first course had arrived, it was a single slice of raw fish the size of his thumb. He knew, because he actually measured. The waiter recited _this is_ _fresh kingfish marinated in a soy broth and Mideel acid lemon infusion_.

He stabbed it, shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Chewed on it five times and then promptly swallowed it. _Acid_ what the fuck? He would like to throw acid on whoever whose job was to decide serving sizes.

Sure the raw fish was both salty and sour and practically melted in his mouth, but there was only one slice?

That was all?

What kind of culinary snob was his soul mate? Apparently, a mightily big one.

Cloud remembered his fact-finding mission from this morning and realized that he actually knew very little about his soul mate. Sure, he knew that his military prowess and could rattle off the man’s accomplishments and possibly every combat engagement he had been in. Cloud also knew the length of the man’s dick when he was hard and that he had long fingers that were fabulously talented in the fondling department, but other than that, nothing else that was equally concrete and substantial.

‘So, um. What did you get up to today?’ Cloud asked.

Sephiroth shrugged. ‘The usual. I had two disciplinary panels, and then I had a board meeting. I assigned some missions,’ he said.

‘Wow. Yeah. Interesting,’ Cloud said.

‘Yeah, you sound interested,’ Sephiroth said dryly. ‘How was your day then? Did you find out everything you wanted in my apartment?’

‘Yes. I think I’ve come to the conclusion that you are a neat freak.’

‘I have a good cleaning service,’ Sephiroth said, unperturbed.

‘And that you have nothing in your fridge.’

‘I almost always eat at the mess hall, or in my office.’

‘You read the most boring books imaginable,’ Cloud said.

‘I do …?’ Sephiroth said, for once, a little surprised.

‘Yes. You have a lot of military and self-help books.’

‘I’m always seeking to improve myself,’ Sephiroth answered a little primly.

‘You use a lot of shampoo,’ Cloud said.

‘I have a lot of hair,’ Sephiroth answered. ‘Are you … I’m not sure if you’re complimenting me or not.’

Cloud blinked. ‘Well, I wasn’t trying to insult you …?’

‘Oh,’ Sephiroth said.

There was a weird silence that descended just as the waiter brought out their fifth course for the night. Cloud was so distracted that he only heard parts of what the waiter said – something something spicy something sautéed something something. He looked down at the square plate that was placed in front of him. There was a single square cube roughly the size of his fingernail.

And yes, he measured. 

What the fuck. He speared the cube and threw it into his mouth. Some sort of fried spicy meat, he thought to himself. He swallowed it. Great. Now he only had to sit through another ten more of these sort of dishes, and maybe he would feel like he had consumed a mouthful of food.

He eyed the glass of water, and tossed it back. On second thought, he tossed back the champagne as well.

Sephiroth watched him for a while. ‘You’re not comfortable here.’

Who the hell would be, Cloud thought. ‘Um. I’m all right. I’m just not used to this sort of …’ Nonsense? Circlejerking? ‘Um, this luxury, I suppose. But it’s all been very delicious so far.’

Sephiroth lifted a napkin to dab at the corner of his lips. ‘We can leave, if you’d like.’

And forfeit the money that Sephiroth would have to pay for this food? No way in hell. ‘No. I’d like to stay. See it through.’

‘All right,’ Sephiroth said. ‘I do appreciate your coming with me to this restaurant. After dinner, shall we go to some place where you will like, and will be comfortable with?’

‘Yes,’ Cloud said. ‘Sorry, you must think I’m some kind of country bumpkin.’

‘No, I don’t,’ Sephiroth said. ‘I just think we’re very different.’

‘We are,’ Cloud answered. ‘I feel like we need to get to know each other better.’ And then decided to leave it at that. He tried to muster his optimism through the remaining ten courses of the incredibly small amount of food, and when Sephiroth paid the bill Cloud turned to the man and gave him a hug.

Then they stepped out of the restaurant, and Cloud took a deep breath of the cool night air. He instantly felt better about himself.

Cloud peered down the street, looked left, looked right. Then looked back at the blazing neon sign above the cheap diner down the street. ‘There,’ he pointed. ‘That place looks like it does good dessert.’

Sephiroth looked at it. ‘That place looks like it does good e.coli and salmonella.’

‘Mmm. You know that’s what makes it good,’ Cloud said, then made a beeline for the diner. When they were finally seated and comfortable at one of those semi-circular booths, he made his opening salvo. ‘So … anyways, I guess we’re dating now, right?’ Cloud said. ‘I know very little about you.’ Besides the man’s actual dick size, that is.

‘What would you like to know?’

‘Well, I thought we could get to know each other. Can we play a game?’

Sephiroth nodded his consent warily. ‘We can play a game.’

Cloud perused the sticky, greasy laminated menu with a self-satisfied grin on his face. That fifteen courses had sounded impressive on paper, but did nothing to satiate his hunger. When the waitress came over, Cloud reeled off his order. He waited until she came back with two jumbo mugs filled to the brim with neon pink liquid and topped off with a mega-scoop of vanilla ice-cream.

Sephiroth stared at it. ‘What is it?’

‘It’s a soda spider,’ Cloud said.

‘I don’t understand,’ Sephiroth said. ‘Why is it … pink?’ he asked, appalled.

‘It’s radioactive,’ Cloud said. ‘You don’t have to understand it anyways. You just drink. If I ask you a question, and you choose not to answer, you have to drink. Let me show you how it works. Do you like your job?’

‘Yes,’ Sephiroth said.

‘Your turn. Ask me any question.’

‘Why did you join the SOLDIER program?’

There was no way Cloud could answer that question without incriminating himself with his embarrassing tales of how he used to keep posters of a certain someone on his walls. How he had hero-worshipped the silver general. And then he had the temerity to announce to his one and only friend that he was going to Midgar to join SOLDIER, so he could one day be like Sephiroth. He had wanted so badly then to stand as Sephiroth’s equal.

Well, he wasn’t quite his equal yet. But there was some irony in the fact that he turned out to be Sephiroth’s soul mate. And while he may not have been a First Class SOLDIER yet, he was certainly a first class dick-sucking champ, judging from the way Sephiroth had orgasmed the two times that Cloud had blown him.

So Cloud simply lifted his drink, and drank.

Sephiroth raised a brow. ‘I thought that was quite an easy question.’

‘Mmm. It’s complicated,’ Cloud said. ‘All right, my turn. Who’s your best friend? Angeal or Genesis?’

‘Neither,’ Sephiroth. ‘I don’t have one.’

Cloud laughed pityingly. ‘All right, if you say so.’

‘Favorite sexual position?’

Cloud snorted-laughed. ‘That escalated rather quickly,’ he said.

Sephiroth shrugged. ‘Just doing research.’

‘Um …’ Cloud didn’t really have a preference. He just wanted to be fucked every which way by the magnificent man, and he didn’t care if he was on his knees or on his back. Any way that involved Sephiroth’s horse dick in him would be fine. But he didn’t want to say that, so he took another chug of his drink.

‘Can you do that?’ Sephiroth asked. ‘You haven’t answered a single question.’

‘What, keep drinking, you mean?’ Cloud said. ‘Of course I can.’ He watched as the waitress unloaded her tray to place a burger, fries, a hot dog, generous slices of apple and cherry pies topped with ice-cream.

‘You’re eating all of this?’ Sephiroth said, a little bemused.

‘No, you’re eating it with me,’ Cloud smirked. ‘Dig in. All right. What do you think my favorite sexual position, then?’

Sephiroth didn’t even hesitate. ‘The reverse cowboy. The angle of entry is perfect for full penetration.’

‘What,’ Cloud said.

‘It gives the penetrated partner a greater degree of control. You like control. You also do not like me looking at your face when you’re turned on.’

‘But you get to sit back and enjoy the view.’

‘It’s not my favorite position,’ Sephiroth said, and shrugged.

‘Then what’s your favorite position?’ Cloud asked.

‘Missionary,’ Sephiroth said, and Cloud burst out laughing. There was no way in a cold hell that this man with his edge of sadism would love something as straightforward and vanilla as missionary.

‘Do you like it because it has the word “mission” in it?’ Cloud smirked.

‘Hilarious,’ Sephiroth deadpanned.

‘What do you like about it?’

‘I like to look at my partner’s face and watch them crumble as I fuck them senseless.’ All right, that did sound more like shit Sephiroth would say. Then he leveled his gaze at Cloud. ‘I want to pound you into the mattress and be able to watch your face contort and your mouth scream my name.’

There was a short silence as Cloud picked up his burger, took a big bite out of it and chewed slowly to calm down. Little Cloud was starting to twitch a bit, but Cloud was still hungry. When he finally swallowed that mouthful, he glared at Sephiroth. ‘Why does everything we talk about devolve into sex?’

‘Because I’ve never met someone like you, and every time I see your ass I get hard.’

‘Huh,’ Cloud said, completely dumbfounded.

‘I’m not sure if us being soul mates have anything to do with it, but I find you incredibly attractive.’

That rendered Cloud speechless.

Sephiroth leaned across the table, and stroked Cloud’s lips with his thumb. His gaze was bold, and lustful, honest in desire. Cloud was rather taken aback, but not least because of the immense big dick energy that Sephiroth was currently emanating.

Suddenly all the saliva in Cloud’s mouth dried up. ‘I literally do not understand how you can say those things with a straight face.’ In order to keep himself from sliding across the plastic vinyl table and mauling Sephiroth, he took another bite of the burger and jammed some fries into his own mouth.

‘Is that another question or is it my turn?’ Sephiroth asked. That would be your fifth question in a row. And you know what that means. You have to answer my next question.’

He had been so startled by the sex questions that he had allowed himself to be goaded into asking so many questions in a row. But what the hell, he was on a roll anyway. ‘What’s the deal with the unopened boxes of crap you have everywhere in your apartment?’

Sephiroth clearly hadn’t expected that question, so much so that he only blinked before he pulled out his wallet from within his jacket. Cloud chewed quietly as he watched Sephiroth open the soft leather pouch and then promptly deposited a plastic neon yellow card in front of him.

Cloud looked down at it. ‘What’s this?’

‘I would like to think it’s fairly self-explanatory,’ Sephiroth said.

The card read _Home Shopping Club_. Cloud didn’t want to touch the card with his greasy hands, so he flipped the card with his little finger. And on the back, next to a bar code was an impossibly gorgeous photo of Sephiroth staring into the camera, the faintest smile on his face. Cloud really didn’t know what to make of this, really. ‘No, please do me a favor and explain.’

‘This thing here is magical,’ Sephiroth tapped gently at the edge of the card. ‘If something on the shopping channel catches my eye, all I have to do is scan the barcode with my PHS. And within two days the item arrives outside my apartment.’

Cloud polished off the rest of the burger. He took a big gulp of his pink soda. ‘So you’re telling me that you sit in front of your gigantic television, and you watch a bunch of products being hawked. And then you buy them?’

‘Essentially, yes.’

‘All right. What do you need with an air-fryer, a juicer, and a set of golf clubs?’

‘I don’t.’

Cloud sighed. He was reminded heavily of how frustrating it could be to talk to this man sometimes. It made him want to yank out his spikes. ‘All right, why’d you buy it if you didn’t need it?’

Sephiroth stared at him for a full ten seconds, then sipped from his own untouched mug of pink soda.

‘Were those things … for me?’ Cloud asked. When Sephiroth did not answer, Cloud nudged his leg with his own foot. ‘Come on. We’re soul mates. It’s all right. I won’t laugh. Promise.’

‘Well, not you,’ Sephiroth said.

‘What?’ Cloud was so unexpectedly offended that he dropped the fry that he was holding.

‘Excuse my poor choice of words,’ Sephiroth said. ‘It was not for you specifically, not at the beginning anyway. I purchased these items for my soul mate, but I had no idea who it was going to be.’

‘Keep explaining,’ Cloud said, slowly starting to eat again.

‘I’ve watched Angeal and Genesis for the longest time now. But they’ve been soul mates since the very beginning, since they were children. I always wondered when it would be my turn, and when I would meet my soul mate. I wondered who he was. Or she. What kind of person was she? Where was he? Why hadn’t I met him yet? I must admit, there were some nights where I … exercised my imagination. What she would like, what he would need. I hoped that by the time I met my soul mate and when he was ready to join me, he would want for nothing.’

Cloud’s mouth dropped open. This was possibly the most amount of words that Sephiroth had ever said to him in a single instance, and possibly the most romantic thing to come out of his mouth. He was both bowled over and stunned that Sephiroth had so inelegantly and earnestly, even clumsily, tried to explain the loneliness and longing of one’s existence before their soul marks manifested.

Cloud himself had wondered once upon a time, but had not let it consume him. There was always that drive inside of him to make something out of himself, and for him, his future had taken shape of following in the great general’s footsteps until he could stand next to that man. He had never given the matter of his soul mate that much thought.

Until that fateful day in the change room where he was buck naked and he saw that single letter on his wrist and he looked up and saw those penetrating green eyes looking straight at him and his first, unspoken thought was, _I finally found him_.

And to think that the general himself had been waiting, and thinking of him despite not knowing who he was, well, it was impossibly hard not to be moved by that. He felt that he now understood a little more of why Sephiroth had been willing to move so quickly and why he had been so insistent upon it.

Suddenly, an epiphany occurred to Cloud. This was the first time in his six-month relationship with Sephiroth since the discovery of their mutual soul marks where he felt like he could seriously imagine life with this man.

As his partner-in-crime with their home shopping. As his companion, as his lover. As his soul mate.

Cloud was very glad that they were going to further their relationship tonight. Missionary style, he supposed.

He could not possibly say any of that, so instead he finished all the fries and said, ‘It’s a little bit lame, but I like it.’ As soon as he said it, he realized he had just said the equivalent of _cool story, bro_.

But Sephiroth seemed to understand anyway. With the smallest hint of a smile hanging on the corner of his mouth, he slipped the shopping card back into his wallet and put it away. ‘My turn. I will remind you that you have asked me so many questions that you must answer the next one.’

‘No promises,’ Cloud said.

Sephiroth only smiled. ‘How much do you want me to fuck you right now?’

Cloud looked down at the food in front of him. ‘Enough to stop eating and get this to go,’ he said, then looked up at Sephiroth. ‘Let’s go home so I can get your dick inside of me.’


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud had a very clear plan of action for the rest of the evening.

They were going to head straight home, and Cloud was going to shed his clothes so quickly they would still be slowly hovering in the air by the time he hit the shower. He was going to give his butt a good cleaning, and then squirt at least half of tube of lube up that ass.

(Sephiroth had a monster dick, and this would be their first time actually going the whole hog. He did not want to laid up in bed the next day, or worse, walk bow-legged like he still had something up his ass.)

Then he would come out of the bathroom, nice and clean-smelling and ready, and pounce on the man that he had fantasized for so long, in more ways than one. Gods. He. Could. Not. Wait.

He’d never been this turned on in his entire life, and that ten minute ride back to Shinra Tower felt like the longest ten minutes of his life. Of course it didn’t help that he had given into temptation and let Sephiroth’s hand hover over his clothed dick. It was natural that the man had groped him once or twice, and Cloud was at his tipping point when it came to anticipation and excitement.

Their six-month long push and pull of foreplay had been arduous and constantly tested his willpower. But tonight, there was no need to wait anymore. He was a Third Class SOLDIER, and while Sephiroth remained his boss, it was slightly less iffy than if he was still a cadet. Therefore, tonight was the night that his ass was going to reamed for all it was worth. 

The plan was clear, the intentions firm. The battle lines clearly drawn. There was no doubt tonight would be an engagement of epic proportions. He was all revved up and ready, and he would take no prisoners.

Except when he came out of the shower in a fresh pair of underwear that he hoped the man would tear off with his teeth, Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen.

Somehow Cloud had expected Sephiroth to be lounging naked on the bed, his anaconda ready for the ride of its life.

And when he wasn’t, little Cloud wilted from full-hardness to a half chubby. He had briefly considered rubbing one out, but he wanted to be ripe and ready for Sephiroth.

Cloud blinked. He had asked Sephiroth to drop him off at the lobby of the apartment so Cloud could race up to take his shower while Sephiroth parked the car. But the shower, plus the arduous butt prep had to have taken at least twenty minutes, if not more.

Cloud yelled. ‘Sephiroth, get your ass in here!’

No answer.

So Cloud peeked out from the bedroom door. ‘Sephiroth!’ he hollered. Then he danced out of the bedroom, feeling both very turned on and irritable, which was very confusing for his dick.

‘I’m in the living room. Make sure you’re dressed,’ Sephiroth called out.

‘Hell no!’ Cloud yelled.

‘Cloud, we have–’

‘I swear, Sephiroth,’ Cloud bitched as he rounded the corner and into the living room. ‘I wanted your monster cock in my ass ten minutes ago, and if you make me wait any longARHHHIIIIIIIKGHHHHH—’

He would go to the grave swearing that the sounds that emerged from his throat were nothing less than manly surprise, instead of a strange, high-pitched choking gurgling squeal of shock as he saw their friends standing in the living room.

Instead of darting away he simply stood there, frozen. In his underwear and wet hair and half erection.

Aerith held a cake, while Angeal held a bottle of champagne. Genesis had the biggest dirty smirk on his face. Zack had both hands over his mouth like he was watching a goddamned horror movie, eyes large as saucers.

Cloud didn’t know which was worse – what he had yelled out prior to walking out, the lack of clothes he was wearing, or that his friends stood there, not knowing where to look. Or maybe it could be that amused smile on Sephiroth’s face as he waited, or the fact that his half-chubby withered and deflated down into nothing and retreated into his body.

Sephiroth spoke first as he shed his jacket quickly and draped it over Cloud’s shoulders. ‘Cloud, our friends wanted to congratulate you on your promotion to Third Class.’

Genesis, that bloody spawn of the devil, spoke next. ‘Congratulations, blondie. We wanted to throw you a little surprise party and drop off our presents, but it looks like you’ve already started unwrapping them.’ He couldn’t hold back that evil little laugh that followed.

He laughed … and then he didn’t stop.

‘Congratulations, Cloud!’ Aerith said with false cheer over the sound of Genesis’s laughter. She pointed quickly to the large wrapped box and put the cake down next to it. ‘Um, we hope you enjoy the presents and we’re super proud of you!’

Angeal shoved the champagne bottle into Sephiroth’s arms, and looked to the floor. ‘Good job, kid,’ he said hoarsely. ‘We’ll see you tomorrow.’

Zack barely managed to say a couple of words before his voice cracked. ‘Congrats, dude…’ There was no doubt that Zack was clearly sympathizing with him, judging on how he was feeling the second-hand embarrassment. The three of them flanked Genesis, and somehow managed to usher him out the front door.

‘Enjoy that “monster cock” splitting your ass in two,’ Genesis said cheerily, wiping away tears from his eyes, amidst the awkward good nights and goodbyes from his friends. Then Zack reached back in with a whimper and slammed the door shut.

Sephiroth let out a dark, sadistic little chuckle.

Cloud wanted to smack him, but he couldn’t. His feet were still rooted to the ground for some reason, and his limbs were frozen. He was like a fucking mannequin underneath Sephiroth’s jacket.

Sephiroth put down the champagne next to the cake, and then walked up to Cloud. He opened up his arms, and Cloud smooshed his face against that little triangle of exposed flesh under his shirt. The skin felt cool against his flaming cheeks. All he wanted to do was curl up in a fetal position and build a cocoon around himself and perhaps never emerge into this world ever again.

‘It wasn’t that bad.’

‘Why didn’t you warn me?’ Cloud wailed.

‘I did,’ Sephiroth said. Cloud folded further into himself, groaned. He was never going to live this down. Not for as long as he lived. Genesis would fuck with him into oblivion, he knew. And Angeal … Angeal was his mentor, his teacher. And that look at Aerith’s face as her gaze dropped to his underwear, and the way she had raised one eyebrow.

And oh dear god oh dear god that look on his best friend’s face. Oh god, Zack was mortified and Cloud was mortified and it felt like the embarrassment would never stop coming and he would never be able to look at Zack in the eye again. Ever.

‘Come on,’ Sephiroth coaxed, and pressed kisses and light nips on Cloud’s neck, causing him to flinch. ‘Come on.’ Those clever fingers slipped under the waistband of his underwear, and lightly fondled his ass.

‘That was the single most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me,’ Cloud said.

‘Well, is it really?’ Sephiroth asked delicately. ‘Because I can easily recall quite a few other events that might possibly be considered equally, if not more … mortifying.’

‘Shut up,’ Cloud muttered. ‘Fuck! Fuck me dead.’

‘Gladly,’ Sephiroth, then hoisted Cloud into his arms. The easy display of strength suddenly turned his embarrassment into a rather different sensation, and Cloud felt his breath catch.

His legs automatically curled around those slender hips, and he let Sephiroth carry them both into the bedroom. His mouth leaned down to capture Sephiroth’s in a fierce, embarrassment-tinged kiss. He was mortified still, but there was nothing he could do to change a thing, so he was going to channel of his shame into a well-deserved round of sex.

Sephiroth’s tongue was hot, and kissed him like they were both on fire. Cloud was flung onto the mattress so hard that all the air was knocked out of him. ‘You’re wearing way too many clothes,’ Cloud gasped as his hands worked to shuck the man’s clothes. The shirt went flying. Cloud’s hand clamped onto Sephiroth’s very manly pecs, and they were hard under his touch.

Cloud groaned as Sephiroth grounded his erection against his underwear. He pushed down the fabric and eased the rest of it down and off his feet, and then flung it across room and hit the door with a thud. Sephiroth kicked off his pants, and Cloud pressed his nose against the expensive fabric of Sephiroth’s underpants.

(He knew it was expensive because he had Moogled it.)

Cloud clamped his mouth against Sephiroth’s dick so quick and hard that it startled a yell out of the man. But there was no time to waste – they had waited six months to get to this point and if Cloud had to wait any longer his virginity was going to grow back.

In retaliation Sephiroth stuck his fingers hard and deep inside of Cloud’s ass, and even that felt like an invasion. Cloud moaned against Sephiroth’s dick, and those fingers eased in and out, stretching his unused muscles. The pain dribbled away into mild pleasure and those fingers went from two to three, and suddenly Cloud lost concentration of what he was doing and was paying more attention to the full hardness of his cock straining against his own belly.

Cloud released Sephiroth’s cock, wiped his own spit away with the back of his hand. He closed his eyes, hips rising upwards as those long and graceful fingers, slick with lube, slid in and out more and more easily. His insides felt soft, pliant. Loose, ready. And that ever building pressure in his belly demanded attention.

All the while, Sephiroth was still pressing demanding kisses against his heated skin, following an indecipherable trail from his clavicle all the way down to his knee cap. He arched into the soft warmth of those lips, light as a feather. Strange and unnamable feelings arose inside of him, but this was no time to consider them.

His own hand went down to his cock as his body strained for release, only to be stilled by the bigger hand. ‘Let me do it,’ Sephiroth said, and gripped Cloud so hard that he thought he was going to explode all over himself.

‘Slow down,’ Cloud gulped. ‘I’m not coming until you’re deep inside of me. Come on, Sephiroth. I’m ready!’

‘You’re so goddamned impatient,’ Sephiroth grunted, and he straightened up, yanked Cloud’s leg up until it rested on his shoulder. ‘Shut up, and relax.’

‘You’re a real fucking romantic,’ Cloud huffed.

‘I’m about as romantic as you are,’ Sephiroth said, lined himself up before impaling Cloud in one swift move. Cloud was jammed into the mattress, and the penetration, though expected and welcomed, still felt unfamiliar and intrusive. He hissed as his body tried to process the sharp pain that stole his breath away.

Sephiroth tried to move once, and Cloud lurched up, slapped the man on his highly developed, muscular forearms currently perched on either side of him. ‘If you move I’ll kill you,’ Cloud hissed, huffing harshly through his mouth as he tried to control his breathing.

Sephiroth held himself so still and for so long that Cloud could feel the vibrations as his abdominal muscles trembling. Cloud leaned forward and pushed his forehead against the man’s shoulder, then whispered, ‘Can’t,’ he said in a strained voice. 

‘You can,’ Sephiroth said.

‘Please tell me you’re all in the way in.’

‘Not even close,’ Sephiroth said, and Cloud groaned.

‘You’re halfway then?’

‘It’s just the tip, darling,’ Sephiroth said.

Cloud huffed and puffed like he was the big bad wolf trying to blow the damned pig’s straw house down. He wondered if he blew hard enough he could magically make Sephiroth slide all the way into him without any of the pain involved.

He grunted, slapped Sephiroth on the arm. ‘All right, I’m ready,’ Cloud said, bracing himself.

‘Your enthusiasm reminds me of a prisoner in front of a firing squad,’ Sephiroth said.

Cloud gritted his teeth. ‘Get your dick all the way in or I’m going to shove it in myself!’

Sephiroth slid in deeper until he was fully seated inside of Cloud. ‘Ahhh I’m going to die!’ Cloud hollered, trembling uncontrollably. The pain and discomfort was so all-encompassing he found it hard to focus on anything else. But then Sephiroth leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Ironically it pushed Sephiroth deeper inside of him, and Cloud thought he was going to split in two entire halves. The pain made his eyes water, but that simple touch of lips reassured him. It asked for Cloud’s trust, and Cloud had no reason to not give it. Sephiroth had not led him astray thus far.

So he willed his own muscles to relax, and for his thighs to open up. He took a deep breath. ‘OK, move.’

He moved slowly at first, but then as the rhythm of his thrusts became more predictable, Cloud’s brain did something truly magical – it began to interpret pain as pleasure. Slowly his body unfurled itself and began to participate in the destruction of all his inhibitions, and he became a receptacle that overflowed with the pleasure gifted to him. He let himself moan, scream, gasp – whatever it took to ride out the cresting wave of immense ecstasy that assaulted him from that fullness rammed into his belly.

His body arched up like an impossibly tense bow, readying itself to launch into oblivion with his release. He felt safe, locked inside that embrace, those two strong hands that kept him down as well as held him. With a loud, unrestrained cry, he came all over himself.

His heart thundered in his chest and he held Sephiroth close. He watched those penetrating green eyes drill into him, and he shuddered in the aftermath even as Sephiroth continued to take his fill.

And even though he had already orgasmed once, it was like his entire body was set on fire. Every nerve in his body roared to life, tingling as Sephiroth kept hitting that sweet spot inside of him like he was a goddamned whack-a-mole world champion, and his one hand stroking his spent dick, hard and fast.

Cloud’s entire body arched as the sweetness and agony of pleasure assaulted him like a vicious slap to the face. He could have sworn he stopped breathing as his body was pushed ever closer towards another edge, and he didn’t have enough strength to resist.

His gaze was fracturing and blurring at the edges until and he was mindlessly clawing at the man until the pleasure hit its peak and a rush of sensation strobed through his entire body, paralyzing him into a single scream as he dove off the cliff. This time, thin pearly ropes of come splattered over the both of them as his poor overworked dick sobbed through the relentless, unforgiving pleasure.

Sephiroth’s rhythm began to falter and with a loud grunt he came apart, shattering in Cloud’s arms. He collapsed bodily onto Cloud, robbing his already oxygen-deprived body of whatever breath that was left in his chest.

It took a while for his conscious mind to seep back in.

Cloud twitched once. ‘Shit. That was …’ He couldn’t even finish his sentence, because words simply failed him.

‘Ridiculous,’ Sephiroth finished for him.

‘In a good way?’ Cloud asked.

‘In a dangerous way,’ Sephiroth said.

‘Dangerous like how?’

‘Like if we kept doing it I would be in severe danger of dying,’ Sephiroth said.

‘That good, huh?’ Cloud said. ‘Death by sex isn’t such a bad way to go.’

‘It was … excellent,’ Sephiroth said. ‘Those rumors about soul mate sex are not unfounded, after all.’

‘Yeah, that was …’ Cloud closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The muscles on the lower half of his body were not responding at all. He turned to look at Sephiroth.

That had been the single greatest mind-blowing, Gaia-shattering sex he had ever had. Was this what soul mate sex was like? Surely it couldn’t be like that every single time. He wouldn’t have a brain cell left in his head if he got blown away like this each time he had sex with the man.

Or could he?

No idea, but they probably ought to try again.

Just for curiousity’s sake.

Oh, who was he kidding anyway? ‘Holy fuck balls on a stick. Can we … do that again?’

Sephiroth lifted his head, his hair mussed and his gaze faintly stunned, as if he himself could not believe that the sex had been that good. ‘Yes?’

Man, they really should have done this sooner.

But never mind that. They had the rest of their lives to do it anyway.

Although, there was no time like the present. Cloud flipped Sephiroth onto his back, grinned at the man. ‘Let’s go again. I’m ready.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for this arc, guys! They finally got laid *does thirsty dance*
> 
> Right now, there aren't any plans to write more. But you never know, of course. If you pray hard enough to the Goblins of Inspiration, they might bless me with a muse or two, but for now, it's all quiet on that front. 
> 
> But I'm sure I'll see you soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
